Inadequacy
by XxTerroKing23xX
Summary: Vegeta's inner turmoil concerning his view of Goku after his losses. Coauthor and inspirations credited to Feta Tsukino.
1. Chapter 1

Do you see me? Is this all I'm reduced to?  
A legacy that was supposed to be bestowed upon me was stolen right without much discrete.  
Why do they all come for him? My own son sought this fool. I should claim my oppressor's defeat.  
With no faith in my ability, he's regarded as the greatest warrior by everyone; they have yet a clue.

I should've been the one acknowledged. How was I so easily outdone, when he has just made his debut?  
I, the pride and glory of the Saiyans- a noble prince- reduced lower than a commoner amongst Frieza's former elite.  
My shortcomings are so blatant! With no reverence to our fighting prowess, he won't have my throne seat.  
This clown is the face of our race. With that blasted, humbling and smug smile, he's achieve that of a few.

How is this possible?  
How did I get left behind in the game?  
Destined to be on top but never reached beyond.

To be destined on the very top: 'tis but a blasted title to this saiyan docible!  
Kakkarot made a mockery of me and unknowingly spit on my grave; left me with shame.  
Yet his light, leaves me with no choice: this challenge… I shall not abscond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : This takes place during the Hyberbolic Time Chamber Training/ the Imperfect Cell Saga

* * *

"A weak and gaudy fighter like you... calls himself a warrior prince?"  
Yellow ki collected as the two towered over him, asserting an end to his reigning.  
A fate one could not escape; they would kill all, just as the others were meat of mince.

In this darkness I fell, appalled by my power that I acquired and would continually rinse.  
It hurts, it hurts, damn my training in this form has been completely draining!  
 _A weak and gaudy fighter like you... calls himself a warrior prince?_

Over the last couple weeks I have been in this room, accompanied with my "son" since.  
I've tried to achieve a greater power since my loss against that bitch, but I remain solely complaining.  
A fate one could not escape; they would kill all, just as the others were meat of mince.

I've been seeing these which aren't mine, feeling that which I've not felt.  
These thoughts in my mind cause me to feel my own power waning.  
 _A weak and gaudy fighter like you... calls himself a warrior prince?_

At that moment, the sight of my son running towards me brings me to wince.  
Cursed is how he believes I am paining, enough in which I see Kakarot's smile ordaining!  
A fate one could not escape; they would kill all, just as the others were meat of mince.

" _I don't need your help. I train alone._ " I say, establishing my only province.  
How my foolish future self and _the woman_ have led to my pride staining.  
 _A weak and gaudy fighter like you... calls himself a warrior prince?_  
A fate one could not escape; they would kill all, just as the others were meat of mince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Takes place during the seven year gap. Contains mild language.

* * *

The end of an era,  
The same of which my people  
would be rather disgraced in learning.

How soon it ended,  
Not entirely favored,  
Yet I am eased to know all is not lost.

I alone yield the Saiyan Spirit,  
The same which flowed through our veins,  
Which has trampled the warrior reject.

 _Why then, though it seem as if I move forward, my suffering stems from what I've labored?_

I do not care. I must not care. Our culture has always reinforced this to thrive.

Yet I continue wondering if it matters. To continue as that alone is my only drive.

Of course not! I have a legacy to leave; Kakarot has left this backwater planet and his son to inherit his purpose.  
I myself do not care... but it shames me to no end, knowing he's outdone me, not knowing shit of our culture.

I shall show him. I will show him. The clown made me a knucklehead, outwitting me, the pride of our race!  
It will take some time, for I am sure that this rival of mine cannot remain in the afterlife forever.

 _These uneventful years will not last; not while his son's attitude continues with such neglect._

Life is, to a Saiyan, the only place in all existence that we've got nothing but gains.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Once you place this on, you will never be able to return._ "

Such words of last resort were not to be taken lightly. The Saiyan prince had spent seven years waiting, allowing his sense for battle against the fighting genius as unadulterated as possible. He simply felt the warrior's yearn.

However, that feeling was corrupted, and it led to vicious results.

" _Everyone is gone! Can't you see your pride has lead to our love ones' suffering. Us fighting won't even matter if Buu continues how he is. Please Vegeta!_ "

Those were the words Kakarot used to convince him of the permanent fusion. Secretly he may have enjoyed becoming a stronger fighter, but as part of his saiyan warrior pride, it was dishonorable to acquire power by using others as pure convenience.

Therefore, the union was, to him, one of retribution and simple alliance.

Yes. YES! He did it for retribution; betraying those he knew and came to share his life with, even if not overtly, just left him with a bad taste on his tongue. The sensation reminded him of the cold apathy which his former employer was known for. Although appreciated, his existence was of a mere tool. A convenience to his visions. Vegeta found himself in the same light he viewed Frieza once Kakarot spoke those words.

Now he paid the price...

But never could he have expected the outcome to be this.

"You damn clown. You didn't think to pick up our sons but instead the Namek, that human buffoon, and the dog?!"

Upon recovering from the sucker punch, Goku reflected as he gazed softly at the sacred planet of the Kais. He had a plan, he always did. Maybe not at all times, but luck was with him as somehow he always came through.

"Don't you think I'm devastated as well? You think I don't regret it, that I couldn't save them during those last moments! Had you revived the rest of our race you could have lived naturally as you'd want, uninvolved with Earth's matters."

"DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE SAIYAN RACE DOES! I WILL BREAK YOU." He defended, blood boiling as the younger pure blood insulted their people's culture. Decades past their date of death, one could see that it's best some issues remain untouched and left.

"Now is not the time to quarrel. Majin Buu has recovered again!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth, maddened by the fact the mindless pink blob had no consequences. He remembered tales from his mother; tales passed down generations of a time when the saiyans used to be chaotic in terms of a united front. Their home world suffered because of it, and it had been far long a wait until Vegeta, the king, established a firm society. Had life not had other plans, he may have ended up preparing for such devastations; the tale of the Legendary Super Saiyan was not speculation, but a reminder that things may turn unfavorably.

Such is why, when he took notice of his longtime rival whom he loathed, he stood beside him having cracked the Potara earring after he had in a bout of anger.

Maybe the reason Kakarot did the same was because he tried to make amends. Or perhaps maybe... it was due part that he knew the outcome would not end terribly.

' _Whatever the case_ ,' he eyed the recently arrived purified form of Majin Buu. _'Kakarot has the pride of a saiyan, yet oddly enough has never allowed defeat stem from unchecked haste_.'


End file.
